This invention relates to a mounting system that isolates an apparatus from unacceptably high shocks, and, more particularly, to such a mounting system for use in supporting a wide range of electrical equipment such as video displays, power supplies, mass storage devices, circuit card assemblies, computer equipment and the like in a shipboard environment.
Commercial and military vehicles such as seagoing vessels carry a wide range of electronic apparatus, such as, for example, video displays. Each piece of the electronic apparatus is carried by an apparatus chassis that meets tight space constraints, inasmuch as the electronic control centers of the ships or other vehicles are often quite crowded with equipment and it is desirable to place the operators in close proximity with each other.
The electronic apparatus carried by its chassis is ultimately supported from the ship structure, and vibrations and shocks experienced in the ship structure can be transmitted to the electronic apparatus. In some instances, the vibrations and shocks are minor and not potentially damaging to the electronic apparatus. In other instances, particularly on military vessels, the vibrations and shocks can be quite large and potentially damaging to the electronic apparatus.
To prevent disabling damage to, and ensure continuing operation of, the electronic apparatus, it is common practice to utilize "ruggedized" electronic apparatus in such situations. (As used herein "ruggedized" includes "militarized", although in some contexts these terms are viewed as applying to different constructions.) A ruggedized piece of apparatus is similar in function to conventional commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) apparatus. The ruggedized electronic apparatus differs from the COTS apparatus in that it typically utilizes versions of components that are less susceptible to vibration and shock damage and is constructed with extensive internal shock mounting of the components. Consequently, the ruggedized apparatus is usually considerably more expensive and may be larger in size than its COTS counterpart.
It would be desirable to utilize COTS electronic apparatus rather than ruggedized versions in shipboard and other vibration/shook-prone environments, both to reduce costs and to conserve space. That has not been possible to date due to the inability to achieve the required degree of isolation and localization of movement within the available space limitations. Conventional spring isolators such as wire rope or arched coil types cannot be used because they permit too much sway of the chassis and the electronic apparatus.